Saver (Fate/Conqueror - Jesus of Nazarath)
Saver '''is one of the Saver Class Servants of the Tenth Holy Grail War of Fate/Conqueror, and is also one of the primary overseers of that war. Profile Identity Saver's true identity is '''Jesus of Nazarath, the legendary Messiah from Catholocism. Born into the Jewish faith, he was the son of the Christian God who became the Messiah for both the Jewish and Christian faiths before being nailed to the cross and pierced by the Lance of Longinus, also known as the Spear of Destiny, becoming possibly the most famous martyr in all of mythology. Birth Life Death Appearance Personality Role Fate/Conqueror Abilities Combat Magecraft Purification Skills Class Skills Counter Hero: Jesus of Nazareth possesses Counter Hero becuase he's summoned to the Saver Class, but chooses not to use it unless he has to because he prefers to enhance the abilities of true heroes using his Hero personal skill and not deminish them. Becuase of this, it's only ranked C++. Charisma: Personal Skills Divinity: Being the son of the Christian God and the Saint the Virgin Mary, Jesus of Nazarath possesses the highest possible level of Divinity, EX, which very few deities possess. Hero: Hero is the opposite of Counter Hero. It allows Jesus of Nazarath to increase all of the stats of those whom he deems as true heroes. This skill is ranked EX when being used by Jesus, due to him being the ultimate Messiah and being amazing at inspiring strnegth in others. Protection from the Elements: Protection from Fire: Protection from Wind: Protection from Lightning: Protection from Earth: Protection from Water: Protection from Arrows: Protection from Fire Arrows: Counter Villain: Counter Villian Monstrous Strength: Monstrous Durability: Monstrous Speed: Magecraft: Purification: Purification is one of Jesus of Nazarath's trump cards, which allows him to deal extra damage to those with high levels of Demonic. This skill is what makes Jesus the greatest enemy of the Beast Class Servants summoned to the Tenth Holy Grail War of Fate/Conqueror. It's ranked EX. At this level it's also able to cure the Mad Enchantment inflicted on Berserker Class Servants. Noble Phantasms Crown of Thorns: Restraining Vines of the Hawthorne Tree Crown of Horns: Restraining Vines of the Hawthorne Tree is a Noble Phantasm symbolizing the "Crown of Thorns" which were placed around Jesus Christ's head before he was nailed to the cross. Upon activation, the crown will appear on his head, and he'll begin to bleed from his forehead slowly. After that, out of the ground will emerge a potentially limitless amount of gigantic vines from the Hawthorne Tree, the purpose of which is to restrain his enemies. Jesus is able to use this Noble Phantasm to retrain literally as many as he wants to, even entire armies. If they refuse to quit struggling, then he can squeeze them tightly enough to crush them to death, although, due to Jesus' kind and benevolent nature, he never likes to resort to this if he doesn't absolutely have to. These vines are also capable of blocking overwhelmingly powerful attacks, even Noble Phantasms ranked EX. It's considered the greatest defense based Noble Phantasm ever see in the Holy Grail War, as well as the greatest restraining based Noble Phantasm ever summoned to the Holy Grail War. Death of Longinus: The Sacred Martyr with No Regrets Death of Longinus: The Sacred Martyr with No Regrets is the representation of Jesus becoming a martyr by getting nailed to the cross and stabbed in the side with the Lance of Longinus, also known as the Spear of Destiny. It's a Reality Marble which allows Jesus to put an opponent through the same suffering and death that he was put through. Upon activation his inner world manifests, which takes the form of a baron desert. The enemy will be forcefully tied to a cross, and a bunch of ancient people that he'll manifest will slowly nail the person to the cross. The victim will face overwhelmingly excruciating pain, but they'll be kept alive until the end. The Crown of Thorns will also appear on their head to make it as accurate as possible. After all the nails have been hammered in, someone will seal the deal by stabbing them in their side with the Lance of Longinus, also known as the Spear of Destiny. Reverse Longinus: The Sacred Martyr that Pierces the Soul Reverse Longinus: The Sacred Martyr that Pierces the Soul is an EX ranked, Anti-Unit and Anti-Mind Noble Phantasm and a Reality Marble which Jesus of Nazarath can use as both Saver and Ruler, but it'll be stronger when he's summoned as Ruler. It's a unique Noble Phantasm because despite being classified as a Reality Marble the Reality Marble only exists in his opponents mind, not in the real world. The ability of Reverse Longinus allows him to inflict all of the pain that was inflicted onto him during his crusifiction onto one single enemy at a time. Jesus considers this power to be the "greatest curse" that could ever be granted to a true messiah, as he doesn't like to hurt others, let alone make them suffer like he had, but he will if he has to, which usually involves him hearing a "voice form God." This effect doesnt' actaully happen to their physical body, but instead occurrs to their mind, and damages their psyche. Son of God: King of all Messiahs Son of God: King of all Messiahs is a Noble Phantasm that's been referenced, but never revealed. All we know about it is that it's rank is EX, it's type is Divine, Anti-Army, and Anti-Demon, it could potentially effect at least 100,000 and at most 1,000,000, and it's the ultimate representation of his status as the Son of God. Relationships Virgin Mary God Quotes # Trivia # Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Servants Category:Saver Servants Category:Heroic Spirits Category:Jewish Heroic Spirits Category:Christians Category:Jews Category:Magus Category:Messiah Category:Fate/Conqueror Category:JakCooperThePlumber Category:Sovereigns Category:Servants with Divinity Category:Divine Spirits